The Mirror hides the truth
by gxgirl-93
Summary: The disappearance of America and all his people has the whole world in a panic, a month afterwards the disappearance the people start to masterly reappear scattered through out the world but with no sign of America himself, how will the nations of the world cope with this mystery when he does finally return forgetting that he is a nation. nation au, 1p vs 2p, T rating


**So this fanfic is a collaboration piece between me and a friend which we came up with over a year ago and I've only just recently got round to working on it.**

 **this is going to include the 2p nations which I've never written for before so please bear with me whilst I get used to writing for them. also when you see the words 'mirror self' I am referring to the 2ps.**

 **see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

You should be careful when it comes to mirrors. That reflection that you can see might not be as friendly as it appears to be. Sometimes it might be planning something that you wish you didn't know that they were planning. And that reflection will do anything to keep its plans hidden from those that could put a stop to it.

It was just a normal morning for England. He was out in his garden tending to his flowers and talking to his fairy friends as they helped. But unfortunately peace did not last long as it was ruined by a certain frog showing up and calling for England.

"Angleterre? Angleterre where are you?

England did his best to ignore France for as long as possible but found that the other blond nation wasn't going away anytime soon. With an exhausted sigh England finally responded to France's constant shouting. "What do you want you bloody frog?"

France was quick to run through the garden to where he heard England shout from. "Oh good Angleterre there you are. I have the most terrible news to tell you."

"If it's that you are no longer going to be a country then that's great news to me. England started to walk away from France as soon as the other nation started to get close to him, not really caring what he had to say at this point in time.

"Non, non Angleterre it is not that. Something has happened to America." France did his best to keep up with England, not wanting the other to get away from him until he told him what he came here to say.

England only stopped for a brief moment to look over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his precious flowers. "What? Did he finally eat enough of those stupid burgers to finally turn into one?"

France was starting to get annoyed about England ignoring him so he decided to just say what it was that he had come here to say. "Non it's not that he's disappeared."

England quickly stopped in his tracks and then turned around to grab France by the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean disappeared?"

France was shocked by England's sudden outburst. "I mean that he's gone as well as every living thing in his country, marine life included."

England let go of France as he let the other continue to speak, ignoring the bit where France complained about England's treatment of his clothes.

France straightened out the collar of his shirt checking for any tears in the material as he continued to speak. "There's an emergency world meeting being called to see if anyone else has disappeared and to figure out what to do if we can't find them."

* * *

France and England ran through the halls of the word meeting building with their destination clear in both of their minds, the world meeting room for an emergency meeting.

As they rushed in through the doors to the meeting room the eyes of their fellow nations were on them, relieved to see to see that they had made it to the meeting safely.

England looked around the room making a mental note of the other nations that he could see; and as he looked he could clearly tell that this wasn't going to be a normal world meeting as all the nations were wearing their casual clothes and not their more formal clothes that they would normally wear during a world meeting. He didn't want to believe what France had told him earlier, but as he continued to look around the meeting room he saw that every nation in the world was here, well all accept for one loud and obnoxious American that is.

Each of the other nations had a worried expression on their faces none more so than Canada who looked the most worried and concerned out of everyone in the room.

Germany was the first of the nations to speak, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alvight now zhat everyone here is accounted for let's start zhis emergency vorld meeting."

With that every nation started to make their way towards their seats so that the meeting could start.

England had just gotten to his seat when he noticed that a few seats away was none other than his oh so annoying older brother Scotland and groaned as the two nations locked eyes. "Ugh why couldn't it have been you that disappeared Scotland and not America?"

Scotland had to hold back a laugh at his younger brother's response to him being here at the meeting. He walked the short distance from his seat to where England was standing and looked down at the other nation making sure to look him in the eye. "Oh you're just upset that your little boyfriend is missing."

England was flabbergasted by his brother's response and wished that his blood wasn't suddenly rushing to his face turning his cheeks a nice shade of red. "Wh-What? A-America is not my boyfriend you twit."

Scotland was finding the whole thing to be the most amusing thing that he had seen all day. "Oh I'm sorry he's your latest in a long string of lovers or would fuck buddy be a better term for you."

England was beyond furious with his brother; yes he did care very much about the American nation but wasn't going to vice his feelings at this time and place. "Why you litt-"

"Now is not zhe time for you two to be fighting like a pair of idiots!" England and Scotland both looked to Germany who was not looking very happy with the two squabbling nations. "Ve have gathered here because one of our own has disappeared vithout a trace along with all of the people, now shut up und take your seats so ve can start zhis meeting."

Both Scotland and England hanged their heads in embarrassment at being called out by a more annoyed than angry German nation. They both took their seats so that the emergency meeting could begin.

Now with all the nations seated Germany cleared his throat as he went about to start the meeting. "Das ist gut. Now zhis emergency vorld meeting has been called because as you have all heard America is missing und not just only him, his people, animals, insects and even marine life have all vanished from vhere zhey are supposed to be found. Zhis meeting vas also called to make sure zhat no one else had disappeared under the same circumstances. But as you can all see zhat zhe only one missing is America vhich I think zhat ve can all agree is better zhan more zhan one of us." Germany paused for a moment as he looked at the numerous worried and concerned faces in the room before he continued to speak. "Canada you vere zhe one to first find out zhat America is missing, do you mind telling us vhat you know?"

Canada was shocked for a moment as all attention was suddenly on him. He hugged his trusty polar bear Kumajiro closer to him as went about speaking. "Um well I went to visit America as he had been acting a little bit strange recently. Wh-When I got to his house I noticed that it was a little bit strange that I couldn't hear any birds or insects in the area; b-but what had me really worried was that when I knocked on the door it wasn't nearly flung off its hinges within seconds, I thought that he was just playing a video game with his headphones on again so he didn't hear me. I went inside finding it weird that the door was unlocked . . . and as I looked around I-I couldn't find him anywhere and there was an untouched burger in the kitchen. That's when I started calling everyone to see if anyone had seen him and well . . . that's all."

Germany nodded his head in thanks to Canada and giving some needed information to the situation that they were all in. "Zhank you Canada. Can I ask do you vhat had been causing America to act strange enough to varrant you being vorried about him?"

Canada thought back to the last conversation that he had with his brother trying to recount what it was that he had said to him. "Um h-he said something about a reflection in a mirror being strange. At first I thought he had been watching too many horror movies again but that obliviously isn't the case anymore."

At the mere mention of a strange reflection England became even more worried about America than he already was. He practically leapt out of his seat and slammed his hands down on the table. "Canada what exactly did America say about this reflection in the mirror?"

Canada was stunned by the sudden outburst and held tighter onto Kumajiro as he tried to remember the exact words of the conversation. "Um . . . I-I'm sorry England I can't really remember much, like I said I thought he had been watching too many horror movies again so I-I wasn't paying too much attention to what he was saying. I-I really am sorry England."

England sank back into chair as Canada finished giving his answer and ran his fingers through his hair wishing that Canada did have some sort of information for him.

"Wait!" All eyes were suddenly back on the overly shy Canadian nation as he spoke loudly. "Th-There was something that I remember him saying. It was his own reflection that was strange. Um . . . he said that it had red eyes and looked as if it tried to reach and grab him."

At hearing this England felt that all of his blood had drained from his face. Out of all the possible reasons for America to be acting strange recently this was the worst possible reason and had England concerned about the American nation's safety. He only had one thought on his mind as the other nations around continued to talk, and some give their possible ideas as to what was happening and all England could think was that if his theory about what was happening at this very time and moment turned out to be true then he feared that his worst nightmare might about to become reality.

England had stopped paying attention to what was going during the world meeting that he didn't hear when Germany called the meeting to an end. "Ok everyone it is probably best to bring zhis emergency meeting to an end. Now everyone keep your eyes open and if you find America or any information regarding his vhereabouts to let everyone know as soon as possible. Und keep a close eye on your neighbours und family if another goes missing say, ve can't afford to lose another one of us." the nations all nodded in unison at Germany's plan.

England had heard none of what Germany had just said as he only had one thought on his mind. _"I have to get to my sanctum. I need to check if my theory is right, oh lord I hope I am wrong."_ And so without realising it England nearly leapt out of his chair and ran back the way he came to exit the world meeting room leaving the other nations stunned by his sudden action.

* * *

As soon as England made back to his home he made sure to lock the front door, as what he was about to do it was best that he wasn't disturbed and he couldn't risk someone walking in to his sanctum and triggering a protective spell.

Once he was sure that the door was locked he made his way through his house and stopped in front of another door, a door that remained locked unless England used his magic to unlock it. Once the door was unlocked England opened the door to reveal a darkened staircase, the only light being from the now opened door way. With unending determination in the hope that he might find America or at least any sort of lead that might help him and the other nations find the missing loud mouth of a nation.

As England descended the stairs down into his sanctum the darkness that clouded the stairs started to vanish as one by one magical torches light up showing England the way into his sanctum.

As soon as England made it to the bottom of the stairs multiple torches lit up showing everything that the room contained; but there was only one thing in the magic filled room the England needed his attention right now. He made his way to where he kept the magical artefacts that belonged to him and his family, as he did so it was only one of these artefacts that he needed right now. When he reached his large object that was his target in mind he reached out his hand to grasp the sheet that covered it and pulled it back to reveal a large standing mirror.

England hit his fist as hard as he could against the mirrors surface knowing full well that the magic that was held inside of the mirror was strong enough to not break no matter how hard he struck the mirrors surface. "Oi you stupid pink haired git get over here now!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the whole room was filled with laughter as a figure similar to that of England's stepped into the frame of the mirror. "Oh my are you actually talking to me for once dearie?"

England felt enraged just to talk to his mirror self, knowing that there was a chance that he wouldn't get a straight answer from the other. "Cut the crap! Did you take my world's America?"

England's mirror self gasped at the other brashness. "Language dearie and I see your not here to have a pleasant chat with me."

England was doing his best to remain calm with his mirror self but every passing moment were he didn't get an answer just wore his patience down little by little. With a sigh England pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to remain as calm as possible but it was proving difficult for him. "When do I ever have a 'pleasant chat' with you, you pink haired git. Now answer my question! Did you or that other guy take my world's America?"

On the other side of the mirror, unknown to England was America being held back by his mirror self. When America saw England on the other side of the mirror he tried desperately to get to the mirror to let him know that he was here, but his other self wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. As every time he tried to break free from the others grasp on his wrists he just tightened his hold to a point that a bone might break.

With his first plan out the window America hopped that if he made enough noise that England might just hear him. But with a piece of cloth that was tightly tied around his mouth it was difficult for him to make any sort of sound that would be loud enough for the other blond nation to hear him.

When the other America noticed the others plan he couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful attempt. "Aww what's the matter ya want ya little boyfriend to hear ya, well I've got news for ya that ain't gonna work 'cause he can only hear his other self through that mirror and no one else."

With what his mirror self said to him America couldn't help but hang his head in defeat knowing that no matter what he could think of there was no way that he was going to get himself out of the situation that he has found himself in. _"This time it looks like the hero loses."_

* * *

 **A/N: well that's the first chapter, I hope you all liked it.**

 **so the 2ps are up to something and it looks like America has gotten himself caught with what looks like no way of getting himself free or even letting anyone know where he is.**

 **that is going to be all for the first chapter and I hope people will be interested in this and will be looking forward to reading future chapters.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed and very much appreciated, please let me know what you think of this new fanfic**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


End file.
